


Never Let Me Go

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: AU - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Dongho doesn’t expect to not be able to let go when Jonghyun brushes against his hand to pass him a plate.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillithEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/gifts).



> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

They say quiet at the sofa, not really looking at each other, but the weight and warmth of Jonghyun’s hand clasped against his is distractingly present and undoubtably there. Dongho would say something, but his mind’s running too fast for him to catch up.

This might just be the stupidest way soulmates found each other.

He shuddered at the thought. He never really allowed himself the idea of soulmates, not when he was an idol, and his “soulmates” were meant to be his fans. He just thought he would be like the other 18th birthdays in the company, being able to move without fear of accidentally clapping hands with someone and not being able to let go.

Well, jokes on him, because apparently all Jonghyun needed to do was pass him a plate and suddenly they couldn’t separate their hands.

“Dongho,” Jonghyun whispered, his eyes looking down and away. “Sorry.”

Dongho blinked at him, before sighing. “I told you before, don’t apologise when it’s not your fault.”

Jonghyun curled into himself even more. “You told me on your stance on soulmates back before we debuted, and now we’re like this. I know you made plans with Bumzu-hyung to learn producing too.”

Dongho pursed his lips together, before sighing. “Bumzu-hyung isn’t unreasonable, he understands.”

Jonghyun gave a brittle smile, and a part of Dongho hates the defeated look.

“Look, J-ah, you know that I’m not a big fan of the soulmates thing, so I’m sorry.”

Jonghyun nodded, “You don’t like the fact that you’re expected to fall in love with only one person in the world.” He paused, before he smiled in that soft and fond way of his. “That’s why I’ll wait for you.”

Dongho blinked, and when what Jonghyun said hits him his face burns. “What?”

Jonghyun only smiled.

“Come on, let’s go get some cake.”

“Hey, Jong- you don’t get to- hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, 23 days left I can’t beleive this. I am not ready but what the hell. 
> 
> This was a suggestion, if you would like certain pairings to be written, you can leave a few in the comment box. I don’t mind Wanna One, Nu’est, certain Produce 101 Season 2 trainees, and certain Seventeen members (which honestly might just be Woozi I’m not sure) 
> 
> Yeah anyway, drop me a kudos if you like, this was just a little blurb so I tried to make it as fluffy as I could manage.


End file.
